1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a body frame of a straddle-type vehicle.
2. Related Art
Patent Document 1 discloses a straddle-type vehicle in which a shock absorber is provided between a main frame and a swing arm.
In the straddle-type vehicle disclosed in Patent Document 1, in particular when riding on rough terrain, a large load is applied to the shock absorber. Therefore, in order to ensure a rigidity of a body frame at a shock absorber mounting portion, the shock absorber mounting portion has to be heavy and thick, and this enlarges the body frame, resulting in a drawback that a degree of freedom in laying out constituent components of the vehicle is restricted.